Ash of the Jungle
by Woody K
Summary: Ash wanted to leave his humble home and live in the jungle as a naked and wild jungle boy. Numerous women followed suit and became primitive naked women, like Misty, May, Dawn and Delia just to name a few. Request from Jam-Man265.
1. Chapter 1

Unlike most jungle boy stories, Ash wasn't born and raised in the jungle. Instead, on his 18th birthday, he planned to tell his mother that he was going to forgo becoming a Pokémon master, but he was also not going to go to school so he can eventually go to college and get a job.

Instead, he decided that he wanted to head to the large island at the edge of Kanto and live the rest of his life as a buck-naked feral jungle boy, but to convince her, Ash explained that he wanted to live in a quiet secluded area so he could live a peaceful life and learn to fend for himself. Surprisingly, his mother was okay with it.

A few days later, Ash and his mother took a ride on a boring tour boat that passed by the island. In the middle of the boring monologue by the tour guide of lore about the island and stuff, he sneaked out and made his way towards the railing.

However, before he jumped off the boat, he realized that he was in front of the window where the guide is monologuing away and the tourists can see him. Since, he would not be around to face repercussions, Ash figured it would be okay for him to give everyone a striptease. Ash slowly and teasingly took off all of his clothes. First, the hat and shoes came off, then socks, shirt, pants and finally his underwear. Ash was completely naked and he was really turned on by that, he smiled at how hard his penis was and how everyone was staring at his nakedness, he looked down and grinned as he thought to himself, "As a jungle boy, I won't need clothes. I'll keep my penis and buttock exposed as long as I like."

Next, a naked Ash was showing off his tan-lined arse and his small yet thick cock to the tourists before masturbating. When Ash saw his genitals were erect and starting to leak precum, he reached for his shaft with his left hand and grabbed his balls with his right hand. Nude in public, no clothes on him, no way to hide himself from anyone and no way Ash cared how many people saw him. A wave of adrenaline rushed through Ash's naked body and with that, he began jerking off.

As Ash stood there naked, unashamedly getting off in the nude, he was imagining his mother as well as several other women, all within viewing distance, witnessing his brazen sex show and cheering him on. Back and forth, up and down, Ash pumped his penis with his legs spread wide and the veins in his shaft were straining, now a sharp blue against the pale skin on his balls and ass.

Ash could've taken his time savoring every moment of his exhibitionism, but he decided to just double his strokes and wildly jack himself so he could jump ship sooner. Sensing his own orgasm, the nude boy stared down at his hands attacking his cock, his left hand was almost a blur as he jerked. Realizing that he was about to cum, Ash's head tilted back, he opened his mouth and shouted to the window, "I'm about to cum!"

Then, as his orgasm swept over him, Ash gasped and stream after stream of semen splashed all over as he was jizzing all over the window.

Laughing, Ash slowly stroked himself, his erection beginning to fade. Breathing heavily, Ash barely two angry security guards yell, "Hey!"

Seeing the danger coming, Ash jumped overboard as security arrived, he was now swimming to shore. Once he made it, Ash put his hands on his hips and smiled as he waved goodbye to the departing boat and waved hello to the jungle before him.

Now that Ash was a naked feral jungle boy, he was ready to get started on learning how to survive in his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Picking up where we left off, Ash began his life of primitive tendencies by wandering naked around the jungle looking for what he'll have to eat now that he lives like a nudist in the jungle. Upon lifting up a rock and finding a large amount of bugs, worms and grubs, Ash was immediately reminded via flashback of when he was a toddler and how his mother would repeatedly stop him from eating bugs, always telling him that he should not ingest insects.

However, now that his mother was no longer there with him, Ash felt like he could make his own choices and picked up a long worm which he slurped down like a spaghetti noodle before chomping down on a few small beetles. To Ash, they surprisingly they tasted like chicken and he said, "Mmmm. Yummy."

He then found and climbed a coconut tree, he saw some coconuts and they appeared to be brown, he pulled one of the coconuts down and then Ash mashed a hole in it with a stick before drinking the milk inside. As Ash drank all the milk down, he felt some of it dribble down his chin and onto his chest, he wiped it off with his hand and licked it.

After a while of exploring in the nude, Ash decided to sleep in a nearby cave, he even found a nice squishy place to rest his naked body on. Ash then realized that the squishy spot he was sleeping on was actually a pile of rare and exotic mushrooms known for letting out a special gas that caused whoever inhaled it to immediately start "tripping balls".

Ash began to hallucinate on how he was now the willing sex slave for three very familiar naked jungle girls. One of them appeared to a naked Misty with her hair down, another one was a nude May and the last one was an unclothed Dawn, who also had her hair down, they all greeted the jungle boy, "Hey there, naked guy. Are you in need of release?"

An erection of Ash's penis spoke for him, they said, "Guess that a yes."

Misty, May and Dawn began some sexy belly dancing. The way did it involved a lot of hip gyration and breast jiggling. As they danced, they also wanted to ride his penis. While Misty went first riding his cock like a cowgirl, May and Dawn kept doing some belly dancing where they would sometimes bump their butts together until Ash came inside Misty.

Now it was May's turn, she slid her vagina up and down Ash's penis a little faster than Misty did while Misty joined Dawn and they belly danced together. Once May felt Ash cum in her, Dawn went next and was a little slower than Misty as May went back to belly dancing with Misty. When Ash squirted his semen in Dawn, they all stopped to relax and recover their energy.

Soon, a fourth woman came into the mix. That fourth woman was actually his mother, Delia. This surprised Ash, who asked, "Mom? Why are you here?"

His mom explained, "Well Ash, the reason I was okay with you decision to move to the jungle was because I have secretly always harbored feelings for you."

"I'm your son, how can you have feelings for me?"

"Since we are no longer bound by the laws of society, I do not need to hold back longer. I love you, son."

"I love you too, mom."

"May I have sex with you now?"

"Yes, you may."

Delia held Ash in a motherly hug, they kissed as Ash fondled his mother's breasts and she responded by fondling her son's penis. Misty, May and Dawn pitched in by hugging and kissing Ash from behind, they grabbed his buttocks while rubbing his back in addition to kissing his neck, back and shoulders. They even helped his mom make Ash climax by rubbing his penis and testicles.

Feeling his penis by fondled by four women was enough to finally make Ash let out his seed. He spurted a few load of semen, then passed out.

Ash woke up in the cave he slept, he saw that he was cumming for real, asking himself, "Wow. What happened?"

Also, he felt like he was still a bit high after the ordeal, wondering if that really was all just a dream, he did not know for sure, he just knew his penis felt really good either way. He said oh well and went back to sleep, never noticing the four female figures hiding in the shadows and looking at him longingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months after Ash's fever dream, Ash had gotten himself more accustomed to his life in the jungle.

For starters, he's covered his body from head to toe in mud, his hair has grown out to his shoulders and his manhood has become...longer and...thicker. He's also learned to swing from the the vines and his diet consists of bugs, coconut milk and mushrooms that have drugged him enough to make him really high. All the while, Ash was being watched from a distance by four wandering eyes.

* * *

Those eight eyes kept watching Ash for a while the four before they would eventually eventually revealed their presence. It was right then and there that Misty, May, Dawn and Delia were not mere hallucinations, but they were really, very, totally real. Ash did not know that just yet.

The four ladies watched over Ash from a safe distance away and tend to sneak up on him when he goes on his mushroom high. When Ash felt normal again, he could hardly believe that Misty, May, Dawn and Delia were joining him in being naked in the jungle.

From what Ash saw, the girls themselves have also let themselves go. Ash saw that they had covered themselves from head to toe in dry mud, they let their hair grow out and become messy and they had grown patches of very bushy armpit hair. Also, the women had let the bushes between their legs grow wild too, so wild that it went down between their legs and even up to touch their butt cracks.

Furthermore, Misty, May, Dawn and Delia had also given up human language and started talking like that of Pokemon. Misty talked like a Staryu, May talked like a Torchick, Dawn spoke like a Piplup and Delia spoke like a Mr. Mime. All of them grunted unintelligibly, but it sounded like they had reached an agreement where they would all live in the jungle together.

Today, the girls were watching Ash as he performed a stunning acrobatic display of swinging through the vines while on his mushroom high, yelling a Tarzan-like call. Ash then proceeded to land near the den of a pack of cheetahs. Due to Ash being covered in mud, the cheetahs didn't even attempt to attack him.

However, Ash was still on his mushroom high starts and taunted the cheetahs, calling them names and making funny faces before eventually letting loose a stream of piss at them. That did it!

Ash, the buck naked feral jungle boy, was running for his life from a pack of angry cheetahs. Eventually, he scurried up a tree while the pack angrily snarled at him from below. Feeling smug, Ash smacked his left buttock, telling them with grunts that translated to, "You kitties will have to do better than that if you all want a piece of me!"

He then grabbed his already erect cock and pulled it out of his foreskin, revealing he hadn't cleaned underneath due to the fact that it was covered fully in dry mud, Ash starts jerking off over the herd of cheetahs. Before climaxing hard, he pointed his cock down towards the alpha-male of the pack, resulting in its face getting covered in Ash's jizz.

Smirking down below at the outraged alpha, Ash decided to do something even more stupid, he jumped down and landed before the herd of cheetahs, strutted towards the alpha male and turned around to spread his butt cheeks in front of its face. By surprise, the alpha pinned Ash to the ground and pounded his ass.

With the four females watching Ash getting gang banged by the cheetah herd, Misty grunted in Staryu sounds.

Translation: "We have to help him! What do we do?"

The jungle women took some time to think of plan to save Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash, still high on mushrooms, contained to be gang-banged by the cheetah herd still...although he seemed to be enjoying it.

Suddenly, a makeshift smoke bomb came crashing down and covered the whole area in...well, smoke. Who the fuck knows what was used to make it?

During the diversion, the girls stealthily took out the cheetah herd with makeshift spears one by one. When the smoke cleared, the only member of the herd left was the alpha male, who became scared and fled into the forest after seeing what happened to his fallen comrades.

Walking over to Ash, who was still slumped on his belly with his mud-covered arse still up in the air and dripping out cheetah cum, Misty stormed over to Ash, upset with his carelessness. Then, Misty kicked him over onto his back and placed her foot on his groin (Ash was still high on mushrooms and the afterglow, he really seemed to be enjoying it). Misty began making scolding grunts in Staryu with Ash chiming in with his grunted jungle boy language:

Translation (Misty): "What the hell were you thinking, Ash? Do you enjoy putting yourself in danger?! Do you get a kick out of making us get worried sick?! Do you WANT to die?! You're lucky that May, Dawn, Delia and I wouldn't kill you ourselves! It would be easy too, we're the only inhabitants here besides the animals! No one would EVER know and no one else could save you from a scrape like that. DO YOU FEEL ME?! DO YOU?!"

Translation (Ash): "Mmmmmm, yeah, I feel you alright!"

Misty blushed before swinging her foot up, getting ready to kick Ash's mud-covered balls.

Translation (Misty): "Oh? Do you enjoy that? Well how about THIS?!"

Misty promptly used her foot to kick his ballsack, sending ripples of pain and pleasure through Ash's body, resulting in him bending his knees and covering his crotch in pain before cumming once again in his hands.

Just when Misty was about to assault him again, she was hauled away from Ash by Dawn and May while Delia came over and helped him up. Delia then grunted in Mr. Mime.

Translation (Delia): "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Translation (Ash): "Yeah, I'm fine, but I wanted a lot more where that came from."

Translation (Delia): "*Giggles* You're just like your father. All nerve, but no sense, but that's what made me fall in love with him...and in turn, fall in love with you. Although, Misty has a point, your reckless actions could have killed you and that just terrified us. We don't want to lose you."

Ash didn't know how Delia knew his dad, he looked at the women and made some grunts that sounded like he was guilty.

Translation (Ash): "I'm sorry, ladies. I didn't mean to scare you four out of your wits, I just wanted to get some danger-induced thrills, you know?"

May and Dawn hugged him.

Translation (May): "It's okay, Ash. We forgive you."

Translation (Dawn): "We're just thankful you're not dead."

Translation (Misty): "Just please be more careful the next time you look for trouble."

Then, Ash looked up at the sky and grunted.

Translation (Ash): "...I wish you were really here, mom."

Translation (Delia): "*Giggles* Don't worry, dear. Your mom is closer than you think. *Winks at him*"

With that, Ash climbed up the tree again and looked down at the girls before grinning and giving his muddy behind a slap. The girls nearly drooled from watching his cute little butt jiggle before Ash went swinging off again on his vines.

Misty, May and Dawn all looked at the departing jungle boy with hearts in their eyes while Delia looked at her son longingly. She then looked back at her fellow harem members and grunted at them in Mr. Mime.

Translation (Delia): "Well girls, let's get ourselves another layer of mud on our skin before keeping an eye on the man of our dreams again."

The four of them set off to find the nearest mud pit, bathing in it for at least five minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

While soaking in the mud bath, the girls were all rubbing themselves up with mud and even feeling themselves up by squeezing their nipples and rubbing between their legs. Eventually, they stopped bathing naked in mud and started to admire their naked selves in a nearby river, they have mostly noticed how much they've let themselves go with their wildly grown body hair, muddy skin and generally unkempt nature.

Misty grunted in Staryu. Translation: "In my honest opinion, we are no longer humans. Instead, we are what they should have been in the first place...animals."

Delia grunted in Mr. Mime, translating to, "I wonder how you three younger harem buddies fell for my son in the first place. I clearly do not remember Ash inviting any of you over to my house when he was younger."

* * *

The other three women all looked at each other, than Misty revealed with Staryu grunts, "You see, Ash actually knew us all from school...though out of all three of us, I was Ash's best friend while May and Dawn were more of...acquaintances. Ash and I became friends due to our love of full nudity and exposing ourselves publicly. Both Ash and I would get high on mushrooms often and he'd tell me about how he was going to ditch society and become a wild naked jungle man...and eventually become KING of the jungle... though I am not exactly sure if the King phase of the plan was due to him being high."

May grunted in Torchic, translating to, "I would eventually join both of them in their naked adventures while Dawn would get naked and just watch the three of us from afar due to her being rather shy about the whole thing at the time."

Hearing this, Delia's face froze as she recalled some old news. Her flashback consisted of reports of three streakers. She remebered a male wearing nothing but a Pikachu mask, one female wearing only a Psyduck mask and another female wearing only a Blaziken mask. All of them were running naked through Pallet Town and being chased by the police.

Dawn grunted in Piplup, translating to, "Upon May and Misty finding me, we all made the unanimous decision to share Ash...only for Ash to leave behind society and head to the jungle the next day before we could tell him."

Delia then took over, recounting with grunts translating to, "You know, if I recall correctly, I met the three of you on the tour ship some time after Ash's striptease while I was getting undressed and dumping my clothes overboard before I got off the ship as well."

Misty then grunted to Della, Translation: "Also, I recall upon discovering that we were heading to the island to be with Ash as well, you convinced us to ditch our clothing as well."

Translation (Delia): "Yes, then we all performed another strip tease for the unwitting audience on board the tour boat. It was nearly a close call when security come to address the matter again with me almost being caught and cuffed in the process, but we all managed to escape the boat and onto the island."

Delia then asked in Mr. Mime grunts, translating to, "How did you three manage to convince your families to let you come here in the first place?"

Misty, grunting in Staryu, spat into a corner and angrily made grunts that sounded like, "I don't want to talk about my family."

May, grunting in Torchic, put her hands on her cheeks and blushed, stating with grunts that sounded like, "My family was supportive about the whole thing than Misty's, I remember my mother stating how I should "follow my heart", so here I am."

Dawn, grunting in Piplup, grinned happily and stated with grunts that sounded like, "At first, my MILF of a mother was against the idea of me supposedly throwing away my life for a man I barely knew. She didn't change her mind until I showed her a picture of Ash in all of his naked glory. Mom was so mesmerized by Ash's hot bod that she not only gave me her blessing to leave, but she also stated she would come to that same island to join Ash and I in the VERY immediate future. I don't exactly know when she will be here."

Delia smiled happily, grunting to say, "Wow, this new lifestyle is going so much better than I thought it ever would. Now I have no regrets selling off the house and all of my wardrobe before coming to this island. No clothes, no financial complications, no schedule, no worries, no nothing. I can say once and for all that this is where we belong."

Finishing up applying the new layers of mud to their skin, Delia grunted in Mr. Mime to tell the others, "Ash should be finishing up his bathing in the creek nearby. If we hurry, we might be able to see his body in all its naked glory before he puts on a new layer of mud on it."

Misty grunted, "Let's go!"

The four naked women scampered to the creek to get a glimpse of Ash.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash rose from the lake, water dripping off every inch of his naked body. His unblemished skin was free of mud, his nipples were erect and his lengthy cock was resting between his balls...

Wait...now it was rising, standing at attention, pulling free of his foreskin and revealing that his length still had not been cleaned underneath as it was still covered in dry mud. Putting his hands on his hips, Ash looked upward to see what caused his erection.

When Ash looked up, he saw a dark-skinned and purple-haired jungle girl with white tribal tattoos all over her naked body, she was standing atop a tree branch...looking down at him longingly...and was also ignoring the four sets of eyes that were glaring daggers at her from the shadows.

The girl hopped down, landing perfectly on her feet. She and Ash stared at each other silently for a long moment before the girl then spoke in a grunting language that sounded similar to Ash's jungle boy talk.

Translation (Jungle Girl): I thought I was alone on this island.

Translation (Ash): I thought I was too.

Translation (Jungle Girl): I'm Iris.

Translation (Ash): Call me Ash.

"Iris" leaned in to observe Ash's body before smirking.

Translation (Iris): Yes, I think you'll do quite nicely.

Translation (Ash): Nicely?

Translation (Iris): Yes, I'm Queen of this jungle...but I need a King, so would you be willing to-

Translation (Ash): Pass.

Iris face-faults onto the ground before picking herself up, looking upset as she did not take rejection well.

Translation (Iris): WHAT? How can you say no to such an offer?!

Translation (Ash): I didn't come to the jungle to become King, I came to the jungle to be free and to do whatever I want. All I want to do is eat, explore, have sex and live a simple life of peace and quiet.

Translation (Iris): You WILL be my King! We will rule together and get married-

And just like that, she was kicked in the face by a fuming Misty. Grunting in Staryu, Misty angrily said, "Dammit! Get away from OUR man, BITCH!"

Ash blinked in surprise before suddenly, both of his arms are grabbed and squeezed by a jealous Dawn and May, confusing Ash.

Translation (Ash): Wh-What?! How are you all...I'm not even high yet!

Misty then turned and stomped over to Ash, childishly ranting and raving.

Translation (Misty): Yeah, that's right! We're REAL! We've been REAL this WHOLE time! Did you really think you could escape us by running away to the jungle?! We LOVE you Ash and now we'll be with you FOREVER! That's all we fucking want!

The revelation caused a long period of silence. Ash was quiet for a minute, then he grunted.

Translation (Ash): If...If I had know that, I would have invited all of you to come with me. You all should have told me before.

Misty blushed, before putting an arm under her breasts, grabbing her other arm and glancing away shyly.

Translation (Misty): I-idiot, you can't just say things like tha-

Translation (May): Lay off the tsundere act, Misty!

Translation (Dawn): Yeah, we already bagged the man we love, there's no reason to keep acting like you do. Now calm the fuck down and cool off, will you? *Playfully sticks her tongue out at her*

Translation (Misty): B-b-bu-but, I've acted this way for so long...I'm not sure I-

Translation (Iris): HELLO?!

Everyone looked at the now apoplectic Iris, who was grunting furiously at them and began throwing a temper tantrum like a spoiled brat!

Translation (Iris): I've just found my KING! If you BITCHES think you're gonna just take him from me, then you-

Before Iris could finish her pissy rant, she was knocked unconscious by Delia, who was wielding a club.

Delia started grunting, "Oh my, it seems like we need to teach the quote unquote Queen some manners."


	7. Chapter 7

When Iris came to, she found herself tied down on a boulder with her naked arse sticking upward in the air, unable to get unstuck. A mud covered Delia then came up behind her with a pair of makeshift drumsticks and started beating on Iris's butt cheeks as if they were two drums.

Upon the sound of makeshift drumming, May and Dawn popped up from behind trees and started to belly dance around a mud pit before finally reaching the front of it where Delia and Iris were. The girls bounced their buttocks together and squished them around before separating again, dancing some more and then coming back in to French kiss each other.

They then fell over and splashed into the mud pit before sinking deep into it. Then, as if on cue, a mud covered Ash started to rise from the pit, with Misty's head coming up between his legs giving him...well, "head".

Misty let go of Ash's mud covered cock with a loud "POP" as drool extended from the tip to Misty's mud filled mouth. Swallowing both the mud and cum, Misty lifted herself out of the mud and began to kiss Ash deeply. May and Dawn's heads arose from the mud and began to circle their entwined bodies as if they were sharks.

Delia then stopped banging Iris's bare butt like a drum and untied her before throwing her into the mud pit where May and Dawn hungrily lunged at her. While the three way lesbian orgy was getting on, Delia made her way toward Ash and Misty, her hips swaying with every step. Upon reaching them, she pulls Misty out of her kiss with Ash and into her bosom.

Smiling at her son, she grunted in Mr. Mime.

Translation (Delia): See, Ash? I told you I was closer than you thought.

Translation (Ash): Mom?

Translation (Delia): That's right, son. I am your mother. I know it must have been awhile since since you last saw me. You may have had trouble recognizing me, but I can tell very well what my son looks like, even with with wild hair and muddy all over.

Ash eagerly hugged his naked mother.

Translation (Ash): I love you, mom. Let's stay here forever!

Translation (Delia): I love you too, Ash. Trust me, we're never gonna leave this paradise.

Ash and Delia made out with Misty in between them while May and Dawn kept making out with Iris. Neither Ash nor Delia cared that they were committing incest, they loved each other and loved being naked together. Whenever Delia fondled Ash's cock, Ash grabbed his mom's butt and gave it a tight squeeze. Misty rubbed their stomachs and poked their navels while inbetween them, often grinding against them.

Meanwhile, May grabbed Iris's breasts while Dawn fingered her vagina. Iris fingered their pussies in return.

Even though they all climaxed at a rate of one orgasm every five minutes, they had enough energy to keep fucking until they all had about thirty orgasms apiece.

* * *

Sometime after their epic jungle orgy, the story then cut to the shore where Ash first arrived and began his journey to become a buck naked feral jungle boy...except now a fully nude MILF with blue hair was swimming up to the very same shore. Upon arrival, she looked around and smirked. The MILF's name was Johanna and she licked her lips like the cougar she was while saying to herself, "Alright, Dawn. Let's meet the man of our dreams that you have talked about a lot."


	8. Chapter 8

Now, Ash was being fucked by a well endowed elephant. Also, the mud-covered jungle boy was on another mushroom high, so Ash felt that he could probably take getting hit by a tanker truck too without feeling too much pain. After climaxing, the elephant left a tired Ash in a heap on the on the ground.

Even with how big and strong the elephant was, Ash was completely unharmed as he rested to let his insides gradually recover and normalize. Basking in the afterglow, Ash then found his face being pushed into the ground by a feminine foot, followed by angry sounding Staryu grunts.

Translation (Misty): Really? Are you fucking kidding me?! You have FIVE gorgeous naked girls that wanna fuck you day in and day out, and yet here you are allowing yourself to get raped by all of these goddamn wild animals! Are we not good enough for you? Do you think we are not attractive enough?! Huh, huh, HUH?! What do we have to do to make you stop doing all of these ridiculous and brainless stunts?! I swear to God, you're going to be killed one of these days if you're not careful!

Translation (Ash): Oooooh yeah, I've been a bad boy, Misty! Hurt me all you want! Pain makes me horny! Kick my butt if it'll make you fell better!

Translation (Misty): Y-you...I-I...ARRRRRRGGHHHHH! THAT DOES IT! I'M GONNA CUT IT OFF, YOU PERVERT!

As if on cue, May and Dawn restrained a volatile and potentially hostile Misty.

Translation (May): Stop! Jeez, calm the fuck down, Misty! Being pissy will only make things worse!

After calming Misty down, May mentioned something to Ash.

Translation (May): Misty does have a point, though. Us jungle girls want to have a turn sleeping with you too.

Translation (Ash): I know, you'll all get your chance soon.

Dawn then said to Misty.

Translation (Dawn): Don't forget the main reason you came looking for him in the first place!

Translation (Iris): You wanted to ask him to go on this thing called a "date" right?

All three girls stopped and looked back towards Ash to see Iris sitting on his naked ass as if it were her own personal throne.

Translation (May and Dawn): Who are you?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!

Translation (Misty): Get off of him! GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

Translation (Iris): No. If I do that, you may do something we'd all regret.

Translation (Misty): Geh! G...GRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!

Translation (Iris): So, would one of you kindly explain what this "date" thing is?

Translation (Dawn): It's where two people who love each other go out and spend time with one another.

Translation (May): It's been unanimously decided that Misty will have the first date...she was just coming up to ask Ash out on their date when she found him being raped by an elephant.

Translation (Dawn): Is it really rape if getting fucked by an elephant is what he wanted in the first place? I don't think so, he gave the elephant his consent.

Translation (Iris): Ah, I see. Well, no matter. It won't make a difference in the end.

Translation (Misty, May, Dawn): Huh?

Translation (Iris): Ash is my King, it's been foretold that we will end up together in the end. Nothing you do will change that, so don't even try.

Misty gritted her teeth and pushed aside May and Dawn before getting up close and personal with Iris.

Translation (Misty): You BITCH! You haven't known him as long as we have and YOU think YOU'LL take him away from us?! Ash is ALL OURS *points at herself then towards May and Dawn*

Translation (Iris): No, he's OURS...but I'm the queen, so I am the "Alpha-Female" in this harem!

Misty was now on the warpath! She freaked out in a very childish fasion, violently shrieking like a toddler.

Translation (Misty): FUCK YOU! I'M "ALPHA-FEMALE" IN ALL OF THIS! I WILL BE HIS QUEEN!

Translation (Iris): Ha! I'd like to see you TRY!

May and Dawn are cowering in the background...they would later swear to God that they saw the silhouettes of a Rayquaza (behind Iris) and a Kyogre (behind Misty).

Translation (May and Dawn): ...Scary...

Meanwhile, a mud-free Delia bathing in the lake, allowing the sunset to shimmer through the trees and give her silhouette an almost angelic appearance. She was not alone, though. Delia didn't know, but the recent arrival, Johanna, was masturbating and fondling her double-D boobs at the heavenly sight of Delia. Johanna moaned, "Oooooh. You are just so cute...and soon, you will be all MINE."


	9. Chapter 9

Misty was currently washing herself under a waterfall under the watchful eyes of the nearby Water Pokemon. She was very excited, today was her date with Ash, so she wanted to look gorgeously sexy, which meant no mud on her skin.

After she got the last bit of mud off of herself, Misty was handed a necklace of flowers and a rose to stick in her hair from her fellow water Pokemon. Letting out a grunted "thank you" in Staryu, Misty strutted off towards her meet point with Ash, swaying her hips seductively.

Along the way, Misty was thinking, "I'm gorgeous! Especially in my all my butt naked glory! Just you wait, Iris. I'll be his Queen when this is all over... and you'll be my fucking bitch!"

Grinning evilly, Misty made it to the meeting point and froze. Ash was there, but was not covered in mud. His skin was clean and unblemished, his visible nipples were hard, his long hair was in a pony-tail, and his cock (all twelve inches of it) was standing at attention. The foreskin was off, revealing that Ash had finally cleaned up underneath it for once.

Ash looked at the blushing Misty... and blushed himself.

Translation (Ash): ...Wow...

Translation (Misty): Yeah... wow...

* * *

Meanwhile, Delia, May and Dawn were currently in a mud pit, applying their daily mud coats while Iris sat in the trees, looking down at them.

A good distance away, Johanna watched the other via a makeshift telescope. Johanna had... changed a lot in the few month that she had been on the island.

At first, Johanna was going to capture every woman one by one and make them all her personal bitches (even her daughter) before moving on to dominating Ash...

However, after eating nothing but mushrooms that made a person that ate it go high, Johanna had slowly started to go insane. She had shaved her head, applied red tribal markings all over her body and wore a wooden tribal mask that people could only see her blood shot eyes out of...

Also, Johanna had become best friends with a rock that she liked to call "Rockington."

Johanna said to the rock as she looked at Delia while drooling, "Me... hungry... Rockington. Want... fresh... FEMALE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ash fell onto his back with a blissful smile on his drunken face, as Misty pressed her foot against his groin, her face flushed red due to mushrooms and alcohol.

A while back Ash had discovered a hidden cellar chock full of an assortment of wine, which he would use to get drunk while on his typical mushroom high to put him in a blissful state. It was only on his date with Misty today that he let her in on the secret.

Misty rubs her foot up and down Ash's groin making it go hard.

Translation (Misty): Oh? Looks like someone likes getting stepped on.

Misty rubbed her toe on Ash's manhood before sliding it down to his ballsack and bringing it back up... and STOMPING back down on Ash's cock and balls making it climax all over Ash's chest!

Translation (Misty): You like that big guy?

Translation (Ash): Ooooooh, yes! Give me more!

Misty smirked cruelly and jumped up with both feet... both landing on Ash's ballsack! Ash screamed more in pleasure than pain as he continuously came up to his neck while Misty's feet mashed down on his durable balls.

Translation (Ash): *pant-pant* More, Misty! I'm a filthy dog, do whatever you want to the very thing that defines me as a man! Give me the ultimate pleasure!

Misty then hopped off his balls and gave him a look.

Translation (Misty): I'm not doing that! I want to have children with you in the future! How can we do that if you're fixed?!

Ash surprisingly looked disappointed at not being neutered.

Translation (Misty): You have no shame whatsoever, do you?! Well then, if you want me to humiliate you, *picks Ash up off the ground and puts him over her knee* , let's try something more traditional you masochistic man-whore!

Misty smacked Ash's buttocks hard. She spent a full hour turning his butt beet-red and calling him names, all while Ash climaxed into her already wet legs. When she was done, she threw Ash into the mud where he promptly sank.

Tasting some of her cum, Misty smiled as she saw a now mud-covered Ash arise from the pit. Stepping out, he undid his ponytail before walking back to Misty.

Translation (Misty): Was that good for you, baby?

Translation (Ash): I feel so good! Everything hurts and yet I still can't stop dripping pre-cum!

Translation (Misty): You really DO have no shame, don't you?

Translation (Ash): Nope! My biggest fantasy was to walk naked into a news station during a live report, get in front of the camera and take a big shit in front of it while denouncing my status as a human.

Translation (Misty): You're such an idiot... *Cups his face lovingly* ...But you're my idiot.

The two were slowly about to kiss when they heard a ship horn in the distance. Turning to look, they both saw a cruse ship off in the distance. Ash smirked and looks back at Misty.

Translation (Ash): You wanna raid the kitchen on a fancy ship?

Translation (Misty): Are you crazy?! We're stark naked and can't even speak basic human anymore! If we're caught, we'll probably be thrown in the loony bin! Why would you want to do that?!

Translation (Ash): Because Misty, *Puts his hands on his hips as his twelve inch cock becomes fully erect*, I have no shame!

* * *

Meanwhile, Delia, Dawn and May were getting ready for bed. Iris was still up in the trees, looking at them in their makeshift leaf-bed.

Translation (Dawn): Come join us down here, Iris. It's more cozy snugging up to three warm bodies than sleeping in that cold tree.

Translation (May): Yeah, we'll also show you a gooooood time!

Translation (Iris): I'm perfectly happy where I am.

Translation (Dawn): Please Iris?

Seeing Dawn give puppy dog eyes, Iris gave in after three seconds and came down.

While the four members of Ash's harem were getting it on with each other, they neglected to notice the crazy bald woman in a wooden mask (with a smiley face rock at her side) that was looking at them while holding a spear. Johanna moaned as she ever so slowly began to forget how to speak human, "FooooOOOoooooooOOOooD~."

However, Johanna was not the only one spying on them. Up within the trees was another girl, one with dark-skin, green hair and the same white tribal markings similar to Iris's. She smirked down at Iris and her new "human" friends.

Translation (Mallow): So... this is where you've gone off to, Iris. I hope you're willing to share.

If that weren't enough, right at that moment, another nude 18-year old female was swimming up to the island's shore. She swam here all the way from the cruise ship mentioned earlier. Her name was Serena, she was Ash's childhood friend before her family had to move away. Now she was back. Serena thought to herself as she made it to the shore, "I left you once Ash, but I swear to god, I will NEVER leave you agin!"

Once on shore, Serena let out a Tarzan like yell as she beat her fists on her chest.


	11. Chapter 11

The cruse ship slowly sailed past Ash and friends island... well, it would have already if it wasn't moving very, very, VERY slowly. Good for a mud covered Ash as he rose from the sea, hands crossed over his chest and his legs spread wide open while riding two crocodiles.

Misty arose from the ocean next to Ash while riding a Blastoise. She had abandoned her flower necklace and the rose in her hair, she now had her skin covered in mud once again. Ash pulled on the his foreskin of his erect cock, wiped some mud off his chest and started smothering his cock with it. That made Misty glare at Ash before angrily grunting in Staryu.

Translation (Misty): SERIOUSLY?! You couldn't have done THAT behind the privacy of some trees back at the island?!

Smiling cheerfully like the shameless man-whore he was, Ash let out his "jungle-boy-grunts" that translated to:

Translation (Ash): No shame, remember? Besides, you're stark naked just like me, why should we have to hide the vulgar things we do? We're no longer bound by the rules of society!

Misty blushed and squeaked out her Staryu grunts.

Translation (Misty): Y-yes well... we still need at least SOME boundaries otherwise-

Translation (Ash): THIS from the girl that comes to secretly fuck me when it's not her nightly turn to sleep with me?

Translation (Misty): You were AWAKE?!

Translation (Ash): Nope! Mom likes to peep on me when I have sex with you girls, when it's not her night anyways, she always stays for your surprise grand finale.

Translation (Misty): I'm ALPHA-FEMALE! May and Dawn know their places, that bitch Iris thinks she can just waltz in and be the head of this harem?!

Translation (Ash): Why can't you BOTH be alpha female then? Mom tells me how your fights for dominance always end with kissing and-

Translation (Misty): THIS CAKE HAD BETTER BE ON THIS BOAT LIKE YOU SAY IT IS, YOU SHAMELESS PIECE OF SHIT!

Translation (Ash): Yup! I can smell it even from here!

Translation (Misty): Then let's get to it! I want sweets and I want them NOW! MEN!

A herd of water pokemon arose all around them

Translation (Misty): Hold that ship captive so we can get on board! SO I DECREE! CHAAAAARGE!

* * *

Back on the island, Dawn made her way to a pit of quicksand. Her unblemished skin was free of mud.

Dawn had been debating something for awhile now; Misty had her athletic swimmer's build, May had the biggest boobs out of all of them, Iris was a tribal Amazon, and Delia was a sexy MILF... while Dawn was 18 (the same age as Ash, Misty, May, and Iris) and yet she still has an under developed body of a child... how could she compare...? No, she decided it was better if she just disappeared and grunted, "Good luck, May."

As Dawn thought with a soft smile, tears were flowing down her cheeks while she grunted, "Thank you for inviting me into this relationship... but you deserve him more."

With no regrets, Dawn lifted her foot up and prepared to step into oblivion.

Unknown to Dawn, her feral mother was quietly approaching her from behind, her spear raised and ready to attack. She was originally going to get that MILF first, but she was always in a group... this blue haired one was the first to break away from said group.

Johana thought, "Uuugh... Geeehhhhh... Phhhhhhhttttt!"

Now Johana was thinking in incomprehensible gibberish, her sanity having long packed up and left her, leaving her with the intelligence of a monkey. Besides, Rockington did all the thinking for her now anyways, and right now it was telling her to EAT HER DAUGHTER.

"...Foooooooooooooooooood..." Johana grunted the only English word she remembered as she prepared to strike!


	12. Chapter 12

Johana prepared to strike... Until she saw her daughter to start sinking in quicksand!

Translation (Dawn): It's... better this way, I'm no beauty queen and would probably get in the way of everyone's lovey dovey antics... I still look like a child anyways... I should just disape-

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Johana screamed her mother-like instincts taking over (and ignoring the voice of Rockington) and pulling her daughter out before her head submerged into the sand. In her rush to pull Dawn out, Johana knocked her mask off making her daughter get a good look at her face.

"Maaaaa-maaahhh?" Dawn mutters in broken English, a language she had all but forgotten.

All at once, everything clicked back into place for Johana, her sanity slowly returning. Immediately, she started grunting like a gorilla.

Translation (Johanna): Dawn... daughter! How could me forget you?! Mind... cloudy... want fuck other MILF!

Still happy to be reunited with her mother, Dawn began grunting her Piplup language to communicate with her Mother's gorilla grunts.

Translation (Dawn): Mamma~! Oh Mamma, what have you done to yourself?!

Translation (Johana): Mu...mmmmmussssshhhrooooms, make head all funny.

Translation (Dawn): What?! Mamma, you're not suppose to eat nothing BUT those mushrooms! YOU'LL GO MAD!

Translation (Johana): But, but, they soooooo gooooooood~!

Dawn facepalmed.

Translation (Dawn): Seriously, who's the child here? Why are you only revealing yourself now?!

Translation (Johana): W-wanted everyone fuck slaves... me be alpha female and have male be husband.

A beat.

Translation (Dawn): Enslave all the females to have Ash all to yourself?

Dawn ponders for a moment, before she suddenly grins very evilly.

Translation (Dawn): Well, who says we can't BOTH be Alpha-Female!

If she couldn't have Ash naturally, she'd take him by force!

Johana stares at her daughter... before grinning evilly as well.

Translation (Johana): So... proud...! We crush BITCHES!

They both started making out... not knowing that they were being watched by Delia and a teary eyed May.


	13. Chapter 13

One night, Ash dreamed of recalling his first week in the jungle while sleeping in a cave (taking place between chapters 2 and 3).

* * *

Ash was still getting use to his life as a feral jungle boy. Having only been on the island for about a week, Ash was working to get rid of most things that made him human... and taking advantage of what he was not suppose to do in modern society. Swinging from tree vines was an exampl- *WHAM*

Still a novice at jungle vines, Ash crashed into a nearby tree and fell onto his bare tush. Fortunately, he was unharmed because he was high on a lot of cave mushrooms, so it was easy to just shake off any pain. Picking up a spider that had landed on his chest, Ash popped it into his mouth and started to chew while he grunted in his new jungle boy language, "Mmmmmm, not as good as that tape worm I had the other day... but it'll do."

Then Ash out a big belch and a wet fart. Up in the trees, Delia and Misty watched from a distance.

Translation (Misty): Ugh, doesn't that idiot have any shame?

Translation (Delia): Hmmm, he's just like his father... he had no shame ether.

Delia lets out an even LOUDER wet fart.

Translation (Delia): ...And now, neither do I!

Translation (Misty): ... Nor I, BITCH!

Misty lets out an even louder, and more ripe, wet fart.

Beat.

Translation (Delia and Misty): IT'S ON!

The jungle now became full of the sounds of farting. While some nearby plants wilted and shriveled, nearby animals felt sick and fainted from the disgusting stenches that they smelled.

* * *

Suddenly, a fart caused Ash to wake up around midnight. He grunted in surprise and looked outside his cave. Seeing and hearing nothing, Ash shrugged and went back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It was chaos on the cruise ship. An army of water type Pokémon were running amok and turning the place inside out.

Among the chaos, the two feral jungle humans have snuck their way into the kitchen and were now stuffing their faces full of wedding cake. After eating, the naked mud-covered human savages were full and made their way towards the the dance hall and began... well, dancing naked among the ensuing chaos.

While dancing nude, Ash's cock swung around, occasionally letting out a stream of piss while Misty's knockers bounced up and down while letting out milk.

They now found themselves in the ship's bowling alley with a few of the water Pokémon where the duo challenged each other to a bowling competition... though Ash and Misty clearly lacked any skill with said sport due to the fact they kept hitting the gutter.

Said competition evolved into a farting competition and the water Pokémon fled just as the room filled up with their natural stink. Eventually, Ash and Misty's fun and games came to an end as the SWAT got on the boat to apprehend Ash and Misty. The SWAT team came up to bat, resulting in the feral couple being forced to quite literally jump ship, giggling all the way.

Once they returned to the island, the couple didn't seeing anyone pursuing and assumed the SWAT either gave up or lost them. Ash and Misty began to make out passionately.

Translation (Ash): Enjoy today, hon?

Translation (Misty): You bet. I'm glad I gave up being human for this, I haven't felt this alive in ages!

Eventually, the feral couple walked hand in hand back to their campsite... and find the head of a naked bald woman sticking out of the ground with a banana shoved in her mouth (there was also a rock with a smiley face drawn on it next to her) along with May and Delia paddling a hogtied Dawn (her booty was so red that it was obviously stinging). Dawn could not stop crying while being paddled. Delia greeted her son.

Translation (Delia): Oh, hi honey! This young woman forgot her place, so we were just reminding her where she stands.

Translation (May): Is it already over? Hooray, that means it's time for Dawn and I to go next!

Meanwhile, in the trees, Mallow and Iris conversed.

Translation (Mallow): I never thought I'd see the day, what happened to "All men are unworthy of my glorious form"?

Translation (Iris): He's different... underneath that shameless exterior... he's got the PERFECT BUTT!

Translation (Mallow) No way? Seriously?!

Translation (Iris): Yes, it's almost as perfect as my behind too!

Translation (Mallow): But... what should we do about her?

Mallow pointed at Serena who, was hiding in the bushes while observing Ash and his family. Iris wasn't too worried about Serena.

Translation (Iris): Nothing for now, let's wait to see what her intentions are.


End file.
